


Surprise

by Adamantite



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Birthday Ignis!, M/M, Reader-Insert, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamantite/pseuds/Adamantite
Summary: Sitting in a staircase, phone in one hand and milk on the other, really made you wonder why you thought heading to the store in pajamas was a good idea.





	

The early afternoon still held the chill of morning. The tips of your ears felt numb and your fingers were stiff. The fact that you left in nothing but your pajamas and a jacket that didn’t fit you quite right hadn't helped.

A small and needed sacrifice for a liter of milk. A bowl of cereal awaited you back at the apartment. Maybe, even a nice piece of chocolate cake that you were too tired to eat last night. Eggs would have sufficed for breakfast but cereal was worth the short walk to the convenience store.

The elevator doors shut as you readjusted your earbuds. Skipping the song playing, you checked your phone. Nothing new in notification so you lazily scrolled through past messages. The last bringing a smile that you couldn't keep hidden.

_Sleep well, my beloved_

You stifled your bubbling laughter and tucked your phone away.

It had been unusually warm when you woke up. The blankets cocooned around you and a certain someone missing. He left a short note that explained something urgent had come up. All you remembered was a sleep laden chat with him. Mostly you absently ‘uh-huh’ing and not understanding a single word he said. The kiss on the forehead was nice and sent you back to sleep.

Ignis’s work never bothered you. He had been explicitly clear that he first and foremost served Prince Noctis. His entire life would be bound to serving him and he took pride in his work. Didn’t stop him from venting his frustration every once in awhile.

You had joked that everything would work out since you were both each other’s second priority. So, so far, it had worked out. Quite swimmingly to put it into Ignis terminology.

Humming the song that played, you fished out your set of keys. The sleeves obstructed a bit of your movement, either too tight or loose. There was a sense of satisfaction in wearing his jacket. It was an older one Ignis kept so you didn’t feel too guilty bringing it here and there. He had a couple of your T-shirts, size large enough for you both. So, fair trade.

The knob turned without you turning the key. You second guessed if you left the door unlocked. You couldn’t have since you had a nervous tick to recheck your doors. Wishful thinking made you hope that it was just Ignis but the three pairs of shoes at the door told you otherwise.

_Maybe his Highness needed his shoes repaired or something._

The different sizes and styles told you otherwise.

“Babe!” you called, plucking out your earbuds. “Hun!”

You took a step back at hearing hushed whispers and rustling. A number of situation ran through your head. All for escapes if the situation became dire. You were ill equipped to confront any intruder.

Or you just walked into the wrong apartment.

A deeper voice halted the chattering. A silent pause came before a man glanced out the corner. He wore a look just as confused as yours, eyebrows stitched deeper together. A few seconds passed in your breakfast deprived mind.

Nope. Definitely not Ignis. This man was much taller and bulkier and wearing a cap and you really did walk into the wrong apartment.

“Sorry! Wrong apartment!” you rushed out. The door slammed behind you before he could get a word out. Your eyes flashed to the apartment number.

712

Ignis lived in 712.

What was going on?

You glanced at the surrounding numbers. Everything was where it was suppose to be.

Before you could put more thought into it. There was a loud whine on the other side of the door. You rushed over to the staircase while pressing Ignis’s contact on your phone. The dial up rang as you gently closed the door behind you. Everyone on the floor knew how annoyingly loud the door slammed.

“I was just about to call. How wa-”

“I don’t know what to do!” you glanced back to the hallway. “There’s someone in our apartment!”

Ignis’s tone shifted, “What?”

“Well, I do know but I don’t if I should and actually, it’s someones. Three pairs at the door. Two pairs, running shoes. White with chocobo laces. Other were grey with black laces. Both well used. Last pair were black sneakers, black laces,” you rubbed your eyes, remembering details. “The only one of them I saw was a muscular man. Taller than you, probably couldn’t take him if I tried. Amber eyes. Sides of head were shaven-”

“[Name].” His voice cut through your stream of thought. “Take a breath.”

You inhaled.

“Out.”

You exhaled.

“Where are you?”

“Staircase,” you sighed, realizing you weren’t at work. “Milk’s getting warm.”

“Milk?” he asked.

“We ran out of milk so I went out to get some,” you sighed. “I made a list so we can maybe go shopping together later.”

Ignis let out a chuckle, calming you and letting the tension in your muscles relax. It was nice to hear the light rumble in his voice.

“We’ll see but, to the matter at hand, do you remember what the man was wearing?”

“A black cap, sweatpants, and a dark grey hoodie with a logo that resembled a shield with a black background and a silver emblem,” you went to sit on the stairs.

“Uh-huh.” Ignis’s realization sounded clear to you. “Will you be alright on your own for a moment?”

“Confirming something?” you asked.

“I have a feeling his Highness and company took it upon themselves to pay me a ‘surprise’ visit,” he sighed.

“Well, surprise,” you muttered but perked up. “I'll be alright. See you soon, sweetheart!”

“See you soon, darling,” Ignis smiled into the phone.

The call ended and there you sat. Stomach beginning to ache and sleep calling to you. The milk was tempting but would be bland by itself. If you ate, you wanted something worth eating.

You hoped it was the three and not an intruder. Although, an intruder would be near impossible considering the security of the complex.

You've never met the trio but knew a fair amount of their quirks. Prince Noctis and his aversion to veggies and habit of sleeping in. A different picture to what you expected. The Prince's shield, Gladio, who was an expert swordsman and good friend. Also, had a knack for encouraging some reckless behavior. And, last to join the entourage, Prompto, a sweetheart that was a valued friend to his Highness’. Amateur photographer and fresh recruit into the Crownsguard.

Your hand hovered over the milk’s cap when your phone buzzed.

“It's them?” you answered.

“It's them alright,” a slight edge in his voice.”Thought it'd be ‘fun’ to surprise me with a movie marathon and pizza.”

“Oh, which movie? Did they get pizza yet?” you interrupted.

“I’m not sure and not yet,” Ignis mused. “You can go in on your own or wait for my arrival. I’m only a block away. Whatever feels most comfortable to you.”

You sighed, “Can’t decide what worse, staying here with the milk warming or meeting your friends in just my pajamas.”

“You were perfectly fine walking to and from the store.”

“I don’t know. I think there is a big difference between Pam the cashier and his Highness, his shield, and his best bud, all who are very important people in my beloved’s life,” you said plainly.

“Pam is a great help to both of us when we stop by,” Ignis argued.

“Ha ha,” you replied dryly and took a breath. “I’ll go, for the sake of the poor milk and my lone cereal bowl.”

“You haven’t had breakfast yet?”

“Woke up late. I’ll see you soon,” you stood.

“I’m at the streetlight. See you soon,” he hung up.

Hearing the click drained you of your courage. There really wasn’t much you could do to fix yourself up that you didn’t already do before leaving the house. So, here you go.

Your head felt the coolness of the metal door. A full minute passed before you pulled. The hallway felt endless. Second guessing yourself, you stood at the door. It was left slightly ajar.

You let the door creak open as you entered. The shoes were all neatly aligned, not in the haphazard mess you saw before. You unlaced your boots and let them join the pile. The steps that came up as you undid the laces left you unnerved.

Glancing up, who you assumed was Gladio stood scratching the back of his neck. The cap was gone and he wore some guilt in his expression. His warm smile eased you, melting away at his intimidating stature.

“You must be [Name],” he held out his hand to help you up. “Sorry for the scare.”

You offered a smile, taking the help, “Uh, no problem, Gladio. It’s Gladio, right?”

“Yeah. I’m guessing Iggy talks about us,” he said.

“Iggy?” Something clicked. “You guys are the reason he won’t let me call him that.”

That earned a hearty laugh from Gladio as he remembered the pet names you called for when you first entered.

“Ruined that one for you. Try calling him Specs to see what he does,” he began down the hall but stopped. “Let me put that in the fridge for you.”

“Oh, thanks,” you handed the bag over and followed behind. Gladiolus was just like you imagined by ‘Iggy’s’ description. Looks rough but a friendly and reassuring presence outside training.

Rounding the corner, you could hear bickering between the same voices. They spoke rushed and low. You caught a glimpse of them at each other necks before snapping their mouths close. The dark haired one made a not so subtle shove to the blonde.

He threw back a glare before flashing a smile at you, “Sorry about the big guy scaring you and, you know, breaking and entering and interrupting your morning. Won’t happen again. Promise.”

“It’s okay, Prompto,” you smiled back. His nervous energy only making you want to calm his slight panic.

“Wait,” he tilted his head and pointed to himself. “You know my name?”

“Ignis told me about you,” you began. “Good things, of course, like you have a knack of shooting beautiful pictures. Hope Crownsguard training isn’t getting you down.”

“Uh, no, not yet anyway,” he stepped back. “Thanks, uh, [Nam-, I mean-”

Prompto shot a look back to his friend, who sighed and took over. You could already see years of etiquette being reviewed. Before he could begin, you were one step ahead.

“Nice to meet you, Noctis,” you smiled, catching him by surprise.

You remembered Ignis reminiscing about how his worries were eased when his Highness made a friend. Someone that would treat Noctis as a friend first and royalty second.

“You, too, [Name],” Noctis smiled, more confidently than what you saw on the media here and there. A bit overwhelming.

“Well,” you drawled, reaching your limit. “I’m going to go change into something else.”

The trio watched you make a quick getaway to the bedroom. The familiar jacket you wore didn’t go unnoticed. They waited for the door to shut.

“I like [Name]! They seem nice,” Prompto sat at the breakfast nook overlooking the kitchen.

“It explains some of the stuff we found lying around,” Gladio leaned back on the fridge. “How did we never notice?”

Noctis joined Prompto, “You know, Specs. He can keep things under wraps better than any of us.”

“It was never my intentions. It just never came up.”

They all turned but couldn't summon any greetings. A rather strange sight stunned them.

Ignis was always well dressed man. They only ever saw him outside his usual attire during training. So, seeing him in a flannel shirt was a bit . . . off. But, fair game.

“What? Went to go cut down a tree or something?” Noctis teased, leaning into his hand.

“Timber!” Prompto snickered.

“Come on, you two. We have more serious question to ask,” Gladio scowled at them before mimicking a swing, “What angle does the axe have to be at so it’s at its best?”

“Is [Name] in the bedroom?” Ignis ignored the jabs, heading towards the door.

“Yup, changing,” Prompto said.

Ignis knocked on the door, further ignoring the snickering in the background. He waited for you to responded with a ‘clear’. He finally let his calm demeanor falter at the light click of the door behind him. A temporary barrier as he tried to figure the new dynamic he had to work with.

He had hoped for a better time and place to introduce you to his friends. A more neutral place that didn’t feel as intimate as his apartment. The introduction was a few months overdue but you both were busy people. There was also the selfish desire to monopolize your time together since it could be sparse at times.

Everything seemed to had gone well, according to Prompto’s praise. Still, he had things to work out. The clear division he had with work and home meshing together. Plans for the day reworking themselves.

His thoughts stopped racing when you turned from rummaging through the drawers. The way your eyes sparked when they landed on him. The bright smile you sent his way.

A relief washed over you both. The silence finally feeling comfortable. Not the nervous quiet you listened to as muffled voices carried from the kitchen.

“Got called in,” you grumbled, going back to fishing for clothes. Short steps followed before arms enveloped you. Hands settling across your midsection.

“Duty calls,” he sighed into your ear, sending a chill down your neck. “Will you be needing breakfast?”

“I’ll grab something quick on my way there,” you turned into his embrace and enjoyed his warmth.

There was a slight chill on Ignis’s lips as they lightly kissed your cheek. The cold of the weather still on him. You huddled closer into his neck. Sleep calling to you again.

Leaning closer, you closed your eyes at the steady beat of his heart. All you wanted was one full morning in his arms without a care in the world. One morning of just enjoying the other’s company and feeling his chest rise and fall next to you.

“Recharging, dear?”

You finally tore yourself away with a whine, “Yeah. Gonna need all the energy since it was suppose to be my day off.”

Ignis searched out what else you needed as you changed, “Reassuring to know that the city’s finest will be on duty today.”

“Where would our grand city be without me?” you sighed dramatically. He shook his head and went back to make the bed. You paused to enjoy the way the fabric pulled against his back. Fighting the urge to reach out and trace the dips, you just stared.

“Getting ready at the station?” a slight smirk in his tone. Ignis had caught your gaze.

“Yeah. I’ll be back around 8,” you went back to dressing. “Should probably go check on my apartment.”

“I’ll go later today, if you’d like. Make sure your plants are alive,” he asked, heading towards the door. “Although, their fates were sealed when you bought them.”

“Har, har,” you monotoned but smiled at the gesture. “Thank you, sweetie.”

The last bit of the sentence reached the other’s ears as Ignis closed the door behind him. They at least made the effort to try to hide their taunting grins. Their questions on [Name] halted for the moments. It wouldn't last.

“So, should we hit the road or . . .” Noctis drawled.

“Start ordering food for five?” Prompto finished.

Gladio chimed in, “We can leave if you want Iggy. No pressure.”

Ignis left them in silence, scanning over their increasingly nervous faces.

“You lot can stay,” he sighed. The others exhaled along with him and scrambled to action. Gladio raced Noctis to the television to set up the DVD player.

Prompto grinned down at his phone, “Sweet! What do you guys want? Takeout? Pizza? What does [Name] like?”

Ignis had his own thoughts on whether or not to make a brief stop to the convenience store, “They won't be joining us today.”

“Wait, what?” Prompto draped himself on the stool. “Is it because of us?”

“I got called to work,” you fumbled with your scarf. You couldn't quite remember how Ignis had tied it.

“Where do you work?” Gladio asked from behind the television.

“City police,” you stated plainly. Gladio gave a low whistle as Noctis and Prompto visibly stiffened. Ignis was now suspicious of the antics the two got on their own.

“Now I need to know how Ignis met you,” Gladio chuckled. His fumbling with the wires saved him from the glare Ignis shot.

You laughed along, “Maybe Ignis will tell you. Have fun today, guys. Later!”

“I’ll see you out in a moment,” Ignis said over the harmony of goodbyes.

You nodded and went to the door down the entrance hall. Your hands made quick work of your laces. Voices echoed excitedly, making you wish you could stay. It would have been nice to spend a day doing nothing and getting to know the others.

By the time, you made your final check of your backpack Ignis came towards you. An apple in hand.

“So, you don't faint on your way there,” he held it out. His smile pulled at your heart as you remembered the first time you met. The seconds where you lost all sense. Your hand went to his wrist.

You other hand took the apple but you kept your hold. Ignis was on the edge of a question until you leaned forward. He could feel lips on his wrist, warm and soft. They stayed long enough that that the feeling lingered when you pulled away.

There was a slight pout as you leaned into his hand. His fingers tracing along the shell of your ear. His chuckle was cut by your eyes flashing to him. His breath stilled as they stayed on his. A beautiful hue that he lost all words to just from a glance. Always expressive and what caught his words more than often.

Ignis slid his hand to the back of your neck, enjoying how your eyes lulled closed. A gentle pull and a short kiss. Soft laughter settled between you both as your foreheads touched.

Ignis whispered, “I’ll await your safe return, my beloved [Name].”

“I’ll come back to your side, Ignis,” his name rolled off your tongue.

Your overuse of pet names was endearing, after some getting use to. However, it made whenever you spoke his name all the more special. Ignis watched you stubbornly pull away, throwing your backpack on. He was composing himself to return to the others when you flashed him a grin.

“Have fun with your boys, Specs!” you shouted before darting out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ignis's birthday somewhere in the world. That and I needed a deadline to actually finish writing something which is why the end feels rushed. 
> 
> I tend not to notice mistakes until after I publish something so let me know if there's any slip ups. Also, I tried to keep it gender neutral but if you see a mistake, let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
